1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dynamic random access memory arrangments, and is particularly concerned with the generation of control signals for a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
2. Description of the Prior Art
When accessing a DRAM, each address is in two parts, the two parts commonly being referred to as the row address and the column address. This means that in effect two address strobe signals are required for each write or read operation, and this in turn means that a complex array of control signals are required.
DRAMs have been proposed for use in video field stores in digital television systems, for example, digital video tape recording and reproducing systems. However, the actual use of DRAMs in such systems has been inhibited by the problem of providing the required control signals with the necessary high degree of accuracy, stability and security in order to guarantee not to corrupt the memory contents.